


The Bullet In Your Head

by IrynaLaufeyson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Real Life, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrynaLaufeyson/pseuds/IrynaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bullet In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work guys so I hope you'll like it and please forgive my typos and bad structure. Tell me if there is something wrong so I can fix it. This little thing is based in a real murders that happened in front of the school I used to study, as you can imagine I was truly shocked at the day, as I don't really know how to express my feelings to others I decided to post this for anyone who is interested. Hope you'll enjoy it!

He lies down at the floor

Life abandoned his body

The bullet in his head

The scar in your heart

Get off the pain

Lord save my soul

Heal my heart

Broke my spine

Take my life

As you wash away my sins

Leading me to the arms of the death

Can I breath?

Can I see?

Promises in the air

The smell of sadness and revenge that attacked deep in my core

I don't know you but your pain does live in me

As she said, who's the next?


End file.
